My Happy Ending
by Valhova
Summary: [Shinn Asuka x Athrun Zala] Shinn ha cumplido su deber como soldado. Ha disparado al enemigo. Incluso cuando ese enemigo resultó ser una persona muy importante para él: Athrun Zala. Basado en el capítulo 37 de Gundam Seed Destiny.


**My**** Happy**** Ending**

by **Raquel**

**_Nota:_**_ Esta historia es un AU basada en el capítulo 37 de Gundam Seed Destiny: La Oscuridad del Trueno. Hay spoilers de la serie, así que no es recomendable que leas este fanfic a menos que ya conozcas lo que va a pasar en estos capítulos. _

**-000-**

El regreso a la base se hizo en un tenso silencio lleno de incógnitas e incertidumbres. La noche había derivado en una tormenta llena de truenos y relámpagos, y las aguas generalmente mansas del océano Atlántico se agitaban embravecidas contra la costa e instalaciones militares de ZAFT en Gibraltar.

Shinn Asuka parecía estar en estado de shock y Rey no se atrevía a entablar conversación con su joven compañero a través de la radio militar instaladas en Legend y Destiny. Estaba seguro que no habría sido fácil para Shinn derribar el GOUF en el que Athrun Zala y Meiryn Hawke intentaban escapar, pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer. Ambos habían desafiado las órdenes de Gil y habían puesto en juego el plan que había trazado para el futuro con tanto esmero y cuidado el actual presidente de PLANT. Rey Za Burrel no pensaba perdonarles aquello. Y mucho menos el grado de traición que representaba una segunda deserción a las fuerzas de ZAFT por parte de Athrun. Rey jamás había conocido a nadie con tal osadía.

Ellos merecían la muerte que habían obtenido a manos de Shinn.

Y en cuanto a los sentimientos del joven as de la nave Minerva…

Bueno, estaba seguro que se recuperaría con el tiempo.

Después de todo, Shinn sólo necesitaba algo que proteger como único incentivo para seguir luchando de aquella forma tan agresiva, sí, pero altamente eficaz. Y Rey sabía muy bien que sus amigos de la nave –en las que él mismo se incluía- podrían ser ese _algo_ perfectamente. No por nada el Minerva se había convertido en el único hogar que Shinn había conocido durante los años posteriores a la primera guerra entre Naturales y Coordinadores.

El presidente Gilbert Dullindal todavía necesitaba de la fuerza de Shinn para llevar a cabo su plan, y Rey se aseguraría por todos los medios posibles de que la tuviera. Costase lo que costase, como bien había demostrado esa noche. Ahora sólo necesitaba reunirse con Gil e inventar una buena historia que el moreno llegara a creer. Estaba seguro que necesitaría una buena razón que justificara las acciones de esa noche, una vez que saliera de ese estado se aturdimiento. Al menos un motivo lo suficientemente _bueno_ para calmar cualquier conato de culpa que el otro pudiera llegar a sentir tras la reciente misión.

Ya habían perdido el tremendo poder que había decidido desperdiciar Athrun Zala.

Y ahora no se podían permitir que pasara lo mismo con el inconmensurable potencial del joven piloto Shinn Asuka.

Rey estaba seguro que podrían sobrellevar la situación hacia un buen término. Pero Rey no conocía lo suficientemente bien a Shinn. Al menos no aquella parte de Shinn que siempre había admirado y amado a Athrun Zala en secreto, aunque esos sentimientos jamás fueran correspondidos. De haberlos sabido, Rey nunca le hubiera dado la orden de derribar al GOUF. No cuando estaba en juego la vida de una persona tan importante para Shinn.

**-000-**

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rey llegara a dudar por primera vez de su decisión. Cuando Legend y Destiny fueron llevadas a su correspondiente hangar y ambos pilotos descendieron de sus unidades G, el resultado de aquella noche de combates y pérdidas estuvo claramente reflejado en el rostro del menor. Piel pálida y un par de ojos escarlatas vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Había dolor en aquella mirada. Un dolor que Rey jamás había visto en Shinn.

Y aquello era decir mucho, considerando su terrible pasado. Con la muerte de su familia durante la pasada guerra en ORB. Y luego el incidente de aquella chica _Extendida_ llamada Stellar que Shinn había regresado a la Alianza con la débil esperanza de salvar una vida que _nunca_ debió existir en primer lugar… Rey sabía que había sido alguien muy especial para el otro. Por eso le había ayudado a escapar del Minerva con ella, incluso cuando eso sería causa de un juicio militar por alta traición para ambos. Juicio en las que se jugaban nada más y nada menos que la pena de muerte. Rey quiso ayudarle a pesar de todo… También porque esa chica le recordaba a él mismo más allá de lo que nunca admitiría.

Pero ahora…

Shinn pareció tambalearse apenas posó sus pies en tierra firme, como si hubiera perdido la fuerza necesaria para sostenerse por sí mismo. Y parecía hecho pedazos. Un poco sorprendido por aquello, Rey quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero el otro le detuvo en seguida con un gesto de su mano. El lugar se había sumido en un silencio repentino, sólo roto por la respiración agitada del muchacho, quien parecía a punto de colapsar.

- Shinn.

- Estoy bien.

No obstante, era obvio que _no_ lo estaba.

- Pero… Shinn.

- ¡Te dije que estaba bien!

En un arrebato de desesperación, Shinn estrelló su puño contra la pierna metálica de Destiny y luego se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo del hangar, chocando contra una par de militares ataviados en verdes uniformes en su huida. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero Rey no podía estar seguro de ello. Claro está, él nunca había sido bueno interpretando los sentimientos de las demás personas.

El rubio quiso seguir a su compañero, pero finalmente permaneció inmóvil; eran sus emociones las que hablaban, sus instintos. Y no tenía permitido dejarse llevar por ellas. Lo más importante ahora era hablar con Gil y ponerle al corriente de la actual situación. Cuado pudo levantar nuevamente sobre su rostro su expresión usual de frialdad, Rey enfrentó todas las miradas fijas en él. Eran las miradas del personal militar y los mecánicos que habían acudido a evaluar los posibles daños sufridos en los Gundam, muchos de ellos rostros conocidos del Minerva. Parecían esperar algún tipo explicación de su parte ante lo que acababa de ocurrir con Asuka. Pero él no tenía alguna explicación para dar.

Y en su fuero interno, Rey tampoco tenía una explicación que darse a sí mismo.

¿Sería posible que hubiese infravalorado los sentimientos de Shinn hacia Athrun Zala?

No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Sería un golpe duro hacerlo.

Después de todo, no importaba que ambos fueran sólo soldados en medio de una guerra entre Naturales y Coordinadores, Rey sentía un afecto sincero hacia Shinn. Aun cuando no lo demostrara abiertamente.

**-000-**

Shinn corrió durante mucho tiempo bajo la fría e intensa lluvia. Necesitaba desesperantemente un sitio privado en el cual esconderse del mundo, pero no sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Regresar al Minerva estaba totalmente descartado y era la primera vez que su nave visitaba la base de Gibraltar; él simplemente no conocía bien las instalaciones. Corrió hasta encontrar la puerta de uno de los muchos edificios del lugar; una construcción sobria de paredes metálicas recubiertas de pintura blanca tan propias del estilo militar de ZAFT. No había ninguna inscripción que revelara el nombre o propósito de dicho edificio, pero no era algo que Shinn realmente estuviera buscando. No era algo que realmente le importara en ese momento.

Cuando las puertas acristaladas se abrieron a su paso, el muchacho se limitó a entrar. La escasa decoración bien iluminada por las luces de neón no llamó su atención. Él sólo se limitó a seguir la señal que indicaba la dirección del baño de hombres, complacido de no encontrar a alguien que pudiera interponerse en su camino, pues de hacerlo no sabía de qué sería capaz. Sabía que estaba fuera de sus cabales y no quería lastimar a nadie más. Ya había hecho suficiente daño por una noche.

La repentina oscuridad dentro de la habitación fue interrumpida durante un breve instante cuando la puerta fue abierta y Shinn pasó al interior. Su respiración seguía siendo agitada, aunque eso no le impidió comenzar a recorrer todo el lugar inmediatamente, azotando las puertas metálicas de cada uno de los cubículos individuales en busca de personas. Cuando finalmente comprobó que estaba solo, corrió hacia la puerta del baño y la cerró con furia, sin olvidarse de echar el cerrojo en el proceso. Nadie iba a llegar a interrumpirle, aunque en eso se le fuera la vida.

Estaba solo.

_Quería_ estar solo.

Solo en aquella oscuridad y silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia y el viento azotando las paredes. La intermitente luz de los rayos iluminando de vez en cuando la habitación a través de la ventana.

Shinn finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, dejando salir las lágrimas que había tratado de contener durante todo ese tiempo. Porque había asesinado a Athrun Zala con sus propias manos y ahora no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo…

- ¡Mierda!

No le importaba si había recibido la orden de disparar del mismísimo presidente de PLANT, Gilbert Dullindal. Pues la verdad innegable era que en uno de sus tantos arrebatos incontrolables, Shinn había blandido su espada contra Athrun porque Athrun había traicionado a todos al huir de aquella forma. Porque saber que el otro era un espía de _Blue Cosmos_ le había hecho sentir lleno de odio, furia y dolor. Athrun había desertado de ZAFT por segunda vez, llevándose a Meiryn Hawke con él…

_¿Cómo voy a explicarle a Lunamaria que fui responsable de la muerte de su hermana?_

…Había abandonado a su nave y compañeros sin importarle todo aquello que dejaba atrás. Sin importarle dejar a Shinn detrás. Athrun no había querido escuchar sus palabras, aquellas en las que le ordenaba regresar a la base y entregarse por propia voluntad. No había querido escucharle cuando le pidió que no cometiera semejante traición. Pero el muy estúpido se había negado a entrar en razón. En su lugar había insistido en escapar y aquel acto había sellado su destino. El destino de ambos. Shinn había tenido que _derribarle_.

No podía perdonarle.

Nunca podría.

Se sentía un idiota al creer en el regreso de Athrun a ZAFT, pero sus intenciones habían parecido tan sinceras… Siempre preocupado por sus colegas, defendiéndoles en batalla, tratándoles con respecto, aun cuando formaba parte de FAITH y eso le colocaba en una posición superior en la cadena de mando. Les había tratado como a iguales, y Shinn había terminado por creerle, incluso cuando nunca pudieron llevarse realmente bien, cuando ambos vivían constantemente en un estado de tensión, exponiendo y discutiendo sus puntos de vista con pasión y respecto disimulado, al menos de su parte. Y aunque Athrun le había propinado un par de bofetadas bien merecidas, eso no evitó que el sentimiento en su interior hacia el mayor siguiera creciendo y creciendo y creciendo… hacia lo inevitable.

Shinn había creído en sus palabras, en su amabilidad y aquella tranquila sonrisa que siempre parecía ocultar sentimientos de nostalgia y tristeza… como alguien que extraña el hogar lejano, quizás perdido, y a las personas que había dejado detrás.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar tan fácilmente?

Era impropio de él llegar a creer en los demás. Pero había estando atento a las acciones de Athrun y nunca le pareció alguien sospechoso. Y Shinn le había observado durante mucho tiempo… Desde el instante de conocerle. Cuando le creyó Alex Dino, un simple guardaespaldas de Cagalli Yula Ata, representante del país de ORB. Si hacía memoria, estaba seguro que había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que le había visto, con aquel traje tan elegante, sus facciones jóvenes y atractivas y aquel par de enormes ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas oscuras. Shinn estaba seguro que aun podía ruborizarse al recordar el repentino estado de agitación que le produjo verle y hablar con él.

Y luego, cuando se enteró que aquella persona era el legendario Athrun Zala, desertor de ZAFT durante la primera guerra y piloto del famoso Gundam Justice, se había sentido un poco nervioso al respecto y reticente a acercarse a alguien a quien consideraba un mero traidor a su raza. Sin embargo, su increíble desempeño durante la misión de demolición de Junius Seven, cuando estuvo dispuesto a dar su propia vida sin dudar con tal de salvar a la Tierra, le había dejado realmente sorprendido. Se había ganado su admiración y respecto como persona y soldado. Aunque nunca se lo dijo.

Esos sentimientos se profundizaron cuando ambos se convirtieron en compañeros en el Minerva. Shinn nunca debió caer en los encantos del otro, pero era difícil no sucumbir ante aquella personalidad tan atrayente, melancólica y tranquila a un mismo tiempo, como las aguas mansas del mar durante un plácido atardecer. Pero Shinn no había sido el único en sentirse atraído por el otro, aunque quizás sí el único _hombre_. Athrun había causado revuelo entre las chicas de la nave -incluidas en la lista a Lunamaria y Meiryn-, aunque nunca pareció darse cuenta de ello. Quizás porque, de alguna forma, el joven de los ojos verdes nunca estuvo _realmente_ con ellos. Siempre sumido en constantes reflexiones que parecían atormentarle en cada instante de su vida en la nave, como si realmente no quisiera estar allí. Combatiendo. Luchando a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Porque Shinn también le había observado detenidamente durante las batallas y sabía que Athrun evitaba matar a sus enemigos. Trataba, en la medida de lo posible, de no disparar a las cabinas de los pilotos y en su lugar solía apuntar a las armas, cabeza, brazos o piernas de los Mobile Suit. Y como el gran tirador que había demostrado ser durante los entrenamientos, era evidente que hacía aquello a propósito. Athrun no quería matar. No quería hacerlo. O al menos eso le hizo creer. Quiso creer en esa persona tranquila, pero triste. Esa persona que siempre parecía querer acercarse a él y ofrecerle una amistad sincera, incluso cuando nunca comprendió por qué lo hacía. Después de todo, él siempre había sido un buscapleitos. Un piloto dispuesto a desperdiciar su gran potencial, simplemente porque no soportaba recibir órdenes y convertirse en una marioneta de los militares. Porque Shinn quería el poder para _proteger_ a aquellos que quería y nada más le importaba. Aunque ese poder le convirtiera en alguien que haría llorar a los demás, como bien le dijo Athrun en alguna ocasión.

- Esta noche he hecho llorar a una cuantas personas, Athrun… incluyéndome a mí…

Pero ya nada se podía hacer. No importaba si ahora se arrepentía de aquel acto impulsivo lleno de sentimientos de dolor y traición, no se podía retroceder en el tiempo. No se podía cambiar el pasado. Athrun y Meiryn estaban muertos. Shinn era el responsable directo de aquellas muertes. Y aun sabiendo que ambos habían sido unos traidores, ese conocimiento no aliviaba a su alma. Ahora sólo le quedaba aprender a vivir con ese recuerdo o morir en el intento. Vivir con el vacío y la desolación que habían quedado dentro de él, y luego tratar de reconstruir los pedazos sobrantes para comenzar de nuevo. Aun cuando a veces no le quedaba claro cuál era el propósito de seguir viviendo.

- Pero… yo al menos me hubiera gustado decirle… al menos una vez… decirle… que yo…

Sí, decirle. Superar su miedo al rechazo, su timidez escondida tras acciones rebeldes y actitudes de niño malcriado, su inseguridad. En lo más profundo de su corazón, siempre quiso decirle que le quería, que le amaba. No importaba si le rechazaba luego. Lo que seguro pasaría, siendo el prometido de la famosa cantante Lacus Clyne. Simplemente decirle. Que supiera cuán importante era realmente para él, y el deseo que siempre tuvo de protegerle. Aun sabiendo que Athrun había traicionado su confianza, al menos quedaría la satisfacción se habérselo dicho. Eso hubiera representado el alivio que ahora nunca podría tener.

- Un deseo que nunca podré cumplir… igual que no pude proteger a mi familia y a Stellar…

Era muy probable que él no hubiera nacido para proteger.

Después de todo, parecía que su verdadero talento consistía en destruir cosas, lugares, gente, recuerdos y sentimientos. Y no existían finales felices para personas como él.

**-000-**

_Lo siento, tenía que escribir esto._

_El propósito de esta historia es darle un respiro a la obsesión que sentí por Shinn Asuka cuando vi esta serie. Siendo uno de los personajes más atormentados de Gundam Seed Destiny no podía más que adorarlo. Y ahora que escribí este loco fanfic, quizás sin pies ni cabezas, me siento mejor._

_Terminado el 26 de agosto de 2007_

_Corregido el 29 de agosto de 2007_


End file.
